Unknown Blood Ties
by Priestess-of-Jashin
Summary: She was given up and raised far away, now Sayomi is going back to Konoha, her birth place, in hopes of seeing her long lost brother, Sasuke Uchiha. But, what will happen when Sasuke is not there?  PLEASE READ! XD
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

**Tears, Childhoods, and Meetings.**

**This is dedicated to Moonlit917 and Rheehemoth! **

**Moonlit- Thank you sooooo much for Beta-reading for me!**

**Rheehemoth- Thanks for the awesome name!**

**Now, on with the story:**

"But, Fugaku!"

"I said, get rid of it!"

"But"

"Get rid of it!"

"O-okay," Mikoto said, sobbing quietly. Sasuke had just been born three months before, and she was pregnant again. But, this time, it was a girl, and Fugaku was having none of that! He didn't want another child, let alone a girl. He had plans for the future, to take over Konoha, in the name of Uchiha. A girl would only get in his way. So, when the baby was born, Mikoto was to 'get rid of it.' She couldn't kill it, so she was going to take it... _her_ to a good home. Now she was sobbing once more in her room. She wanted this baby, but since she could not keep her Mikoto would make sure she had a good home. Mikoto sucked it up and dried her tears. She went to the kitchen and made Itachi a lunch. He came in and watched his mother carefully. She seemed different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that she'd changed her hair; instead of it being down she had it in a low pony-tail. Of course, Mikoto had done this to throw him off. She had noticed that for a six year old, the boy was very perceptive. She kissed his forehead and he headed to the academy.

**Six months and thirteen days later...**

Mikoto was screaming, in pain. She was in labor, and boy did it hurt. Itachi was out with Fugaku, and the maids were helping her. Fugaku had forbid the delivery to be in the hospital, he wanted as little people as possible to know of this. Finally, the baby was born! The maid carefully cut the umbilical cord and quickly clamped it, stopping the blood from spilling out. She took the baby and began to wash it off. Once clean, the baby was given to Mikoto. She took one look at the beautiful girl in her arms, and bawled. This was her baby, and Mikoto wanted her with all her heart. She didn't want to give her up! But...she had to. She set a determined look and handed the baby to the maid, who placed her in an old crib of Sasuke's. The baby had not cried when it was born. In fact the whole pregnancy was odd as well. Instead of growing fat, Mikoto had lost weight. This helped when she was five months along. Itachi was not to know of his baby sister, and of course not having a huge tummy helped. She never experienced morning sickness, and the little girl hardly ever kicked. The only real difference was that she had to pee a bit more often than usual.

**A week later...**

The baby had been successfully hidden from Itachi until Mikoto was allowed to leave her bed. She took the 7 pound 6.6 ounce baby in her arms and ran out of the village. She ran all the way to the Hidden Rock Village, where she found a nice woman painting. The woman was obviously a kunoichi by her clothes..._ "Painting must be a hobby."_ Mikoto thought. She left the baby outside the door, masking her chakra. She knocked on the door after leaving a note and sped off, to watch from far away. The woman came out and saw the baby. She immediately picked her up and opened the letter with one hand.

**Dear Miss,**

**I have left my child in your care. Her name is Sayomi. I wish I could keep her, I very much wish that, but sadly, it is not meant to be. **

**Please, all I want you to tell her is that I loved her very much. That is all I ask. I will explain her origin... but please, do not track me down.**

**She is of the Uchiha Clan, and has two brothers.**

**I have been forbidden to keep her. Please understand and respect my reasoning. I have left a scroll with our clan Justus on it for her to learn...**

**Arigato, **

**M. Uchiha.**

Mikoto watched the woman take her baby inside and then turned and ran back towards Konoha, fighting back tears the whole way.

**Five years later...**

"Thank you, Okaa-san!" said the little girl.

"You are very welcome," the Jonin said, poking the tip of the little girl's nose. "You are getting quite good." The small, raven haired girl smiled. "Sayomi... I have something I want to tell you." Now, Mayami had a sad look in her eye.

"OK!"

"I'm... I'm not your... your... your Okaa-san." she finally forced out. Sayomi looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes you are."

"I may have raised you, but I am not your biological mother."

"Biological?"

"It means the person who gave birth to you, which I am not that person."

"But... then where is my Okaa-san?"

"She left you with me... because... well, I'll show you." she pulled a crumpled, old letter out of her pocket and handed it to the small girl.

She read the letter and a single tear hit the page. "But... but why was she forbidden to keep me?" Sayomi asked her 'Okaa-san.'

"I don't know sweetie." she said. "Oh... I forgot to give you your present..." She held out a ring. It was silver and was shaped into a swirl. Engraved on the inside it said, "What goes around comes around."

"It means Karma..." Sayomi smiled, loving the present and put it on her thumb. "It's a little big, but you'll grow into it."

**Two years later...**

Sayomi sat, crying in her room...

Her 'Okaa-san' had just been killed on a mission.

**Eight years later...**

She ran down the path, finally near the gates of Konoha. She had wanted to go here ever since she found out that the Uchiha, her family, were here. Her 'Okaa-san' had told her of the massacre of her family just before she set out on the mission she'd never come back from. Now, there were only two left of the clan... both happened to be her brothers. She hoped that they were in the village. She walked through the gates and stopped when she heard a guard say, "Hey! You!" She turned to see him run up to her. "State your name and purpose."

"It's impolite to ask of someone's name before giving your own." She said.

"I am Kotetsu. Now, you are?"

"Sayomi. I am here to seek residence and would like to speak with your Hokage."

"Yes. I will lead you to her." Then they began walking. Soon they reached the tower, having not said a word. They climbed the stairs and walked down the hall till they reached a set of oak double-doors. Kotetsu knocked and a loud 'enter' was heard. Kotetsu walked in and bowed, Sayomi in toe. They rose from their bowing positions and the Fifth nearly had a heart attack at what she saw. The young girl with Kotetsu looked a lot like Makoto Uchiha. She smiled the very same smile as well. Tsunade nodded and Kotetsu left with out a word.

"What is your name, child?" Tsunade asked.

"Sayomi...Uchiha." Tsunade gasped, audibly. _"That's not possible!"_ She thought.

That was when Sayomi reached into her shuriken pouch. The ANBU that were with Tsunade almost all the time acted quickly. They had her hands behind her back, on her knees. She looked back and what happened next, no one predicted would happen. She twisted her hand and grabbed the ANBU, holding her wrists, wrist and flipped him onto the floor. Then as the ANBU moved to protect the Hokage, she bowed, on one knee, to her.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. I was merely getting a letter that would explain my namesake." Tsunade nodded and she pulled out the very letter she had mentioned. She carefully handed the old paper to the Hokage, who read it over quickly, eyes wide.

"I see..." she said, after calming down."It seems Fugaku thought a daughter would only be a burden..." Tsunade looked deep in thought when Sayomi interrupted.

"It said I had two brothers... I was wondering, if they were... here?" Tsunade suddenly looked sullen.

"I am afraid not, my dear." By this time the ANBU were no longer in sight. "I'm afraid your brother, Itachi, is responsible for the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan... Except for you and your other brother, Sasuke, whom of which, is with Orochimaru, bent on getting revenge on Itachi." Sayomi felt like crying. Her head dropped and a single tear slid down her cheek and onto the carpet. She had been looking forward to seeing her brothers, but now, it seemed as though they were both bad news. It was pretty disappointing, but she hadn't come all this way for nothing…

"I would still like to live here."

"OK, I see no reason why you can not... would you like to stay in the Uchiha manor?" Tsunade asked politely. Sayomi nodded; at least she could see what her family's home was like. Tsunade threw her a key and map. "I will call in a team that you will work with. I want to see your skills. Come back in an hour, they should be here by then."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sayomi said and ran out the door. She looked at the map and quickly found the Uchiha manor. A little apprehensive about seeing the home she never knew, Sayomi decided to only take a quick self-given tour. She walked through for ten minutes and decided to go shopping. She bought more shuriken and stopped at a ramen shop to get some lunch. She saw a blond boy and a pink haired girl at the bar. She sat a few seats down and ordered a miso ramen with bamboo shoots. After ten minutes her food arrived and she ate quickly. Soon it was time to go, and she noticed the other ninja had left; she paid, and set off for the Hokage tower. She knocked and heard 'enter.' She walked in, and caught the stares from her new team. There, again, was the blond and pinkette from the ramen shop. They stared at her and all gasped when they heard Tsunade.

"This is Sayomi Uchiha... your new teammate."

**Hope you liked it... It was a random idea I had while listening to A Perfect Circle's '3 Libras.' XD** **I could use constructive criticism. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! **

**I changed a few things so the story would actually have logic. I'd like to thank DarkSacredJewelXoX for giving me tips and telling me what was wrong in this chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

**New Teams, Art, Insomnia, and Fights.**

"What!?" the blond screamed. "But, the only Uchihas are Sasuke and Itachi!" This intrigued Sayomi's interest.

"You know my brothers?"

"BROTHERS!? YOU'RE SASUKE-KUN'S SISTER!?" the pinkette screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes. I was wondering... If you could tell me about them?" Naruto gave her a confused look. "But, you're their sis..."

Tsunade cut him off. "Naruto, she was given up to another family."

"Oh." Naruto said, a sympathetic look on his face that quickly turned to happiness. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" Sakura hit him upside the head.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What would you like to know about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, putting an arm around Sayomi's shoulder. A little uncomfortable, Sayomi slipped out of his grasp.

"Ummm... What's he like?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute before he broke out in a smile.

"He's a complete show-off, a jerk, and is anti-social."

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed. But before she could finish Naruto cut her off.

"But... He's my best friend and is like a brother to me. And I promised, I would bring him back." Naruto looked thoughtfully at Sayomi, who gave him an encouraging smile and Naruto smiled back.

"She will be on Team Kakashi!" Tsunade's booming voice sounded. "Now, I forgot to ask earlier... what ninja rank are you?"

"Chunin."

"Alright. Then, I have something for you." Tsunade said, as she pulled out a Leaf Village Issued Headband. She tossed the headband to Sayomi, who stripped herself of her Stone Village headband, replacing it with her new one.

"Now, I know you just got together but... we have important news." Tsunade said. "As you two know, there is a spy in Orochimaru's ranks. You will be assigned two other team mates and will capture this spy for questioning. If you succeed, we may be able to find Orochimaru's lair and ultimately, Sasuke." They all nodded in understanding. "You are to wait outside for your teammates. You are dismissed!" With that they all left the room and went to wait outside.

They waited for a little while. Sakura and Naruto conversed about how long it was taking their new teammates. Sayomi just sat on the steps quietly, thinking about how her brother must look. What his reaction would be when he discovered their relation. She was just beginning to think about Itachi when she heard two people approach. She turned to see a pale, black haired, half shirt wearing boy with a stoic expression, and a brown haired man that had a scary look to his eye. Naruto looked at the pale boy and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're the one from the roof earlier!" he said. Sayomi wasn't really paying attention to them, more to the older man. He had said he would replace Kakashi, meaning he would lead the team. She looked the pale boy over. His fake smile was a tad bit annoying, but other than that she saw nothing wrong with him. When he started talking about Naruto's 'equipment' she blocked them out. All she knew was that the brown haired man was Yamato and the pale boy was Sai.

Later, Sakura, Naruto, and Sayomi walked down the street. Naruto was discussing how much he hated Sai and Sayomi was spacing out when she heard Sakura mention Sasuke.

"He does indeed have a foul mouth... But don't you think he kind of resembles Sasuke? Like his face and the way he talks..."

"He doesn't resemble Sasuke at all! Sasuke's cooler... No, not cooler. Well, he's better!" Naruto stuttered. He turned away with a determined look and a sad glint in his eye.

"Yeah, Sasuke's a little cooler than Sai, isn't he?"

"Not just a little! Sasuke's totally b-better!" Then they continued walking, not mentioning Sasuke again. They went to their homes to pack their bags.

They met at the gates about an hour later. Sakura and Naruto were glaring at Sai, Yamato was waiting to give instruction, and Sayomi was waiting patiently for that instruction. After the instruction they set out.

They were walking in an aggressive silence. Naruto continued to glare at Sai and again Sayomi ignored their bickering. She sped up and walked quietly next to Yamato. Soon Naruto was yelling out and Yamato stopped. Naruto started to talk about how "Sai isn't a member of Team Kakashi", how "their other member was...Sasuke!" Sayomi watched as Sai put on a fake smile with a glare.

He put a hand on his hip and said, "Well, That's actually easier for me... He betrayed the Leaf, and ran off to serve Orochimaru... I don't want to be lumped together with a cockroach along the same lines...as Orochimaru." His words crushed Sayomi. She wanted to meet her family, but in Sai's words... Sasuke sounded like a traitor. She knew he was... but the reality of those words hit hard. She could see Naruto growing angrier by the second. He was about to punch Sai but Sakura stopped him. She began talking about Teamwork and how Sai didn't really know Naruto. Then, she surprised them all.

"I'm sorry...please forgive Naruto."

"It's OK. It doesn't really bother me."

"Really? Thank goodness!" That was when Sayomi saw what Sakura would do next. She saw through the fake smile on Sakura's face. Sakura continued to smile for a minute then... WHAM!!! She punched Sai right in the jaw. "You don't have to...forgive me." Sayomi let a smirk play on her lips but it quickly disappeared as Sai's words played in her head. "And here you don't know anything about Sasuke." Sakura said, waking Sayomi. Sayomi was happy. Sakura was right, Sai knew nothing of Sasuke. Which meant that his words weren't necessarily true!

"So, that's another way of using a fake smile, huh...?" Sai said. "I'll remember that." At that moment Sayomi wanted to punch Sai so bad! She wanted to flatten his face in for insulting Sasuke without knowing him.

"How can you grin like that after getting punched?!" Naruto growled.

"A smile is the best way to get through a tough situation." He was right. Sayomi knew what he said was true... but the way he used it was wrong. He used that fake smile at the wrong times. A fake smile got you out of worrying your family and comrades... She thought back to when her 'Okaa-san' died. The ANBU to give her the news was a nice man and he had let her live with him. She had used a fake smile many times to reassure him she was alright when on the inside... she was breaking in two, from a thought of her 'Okaa-san' or what she would do if her 'Nii-chan', as she called the brunette she was fooling, died. She was thinking hard about her 'Nii-chan', he died when the Rock Village was attacked... She had only been 12 at the time and was lucky to escape with her life. She had cried for days until she was found by ninja inspecting the area and was taken to live in an orphanage. Now, at 15, she was with a team, on a mission, about to find a connection to her long lost brother... And she wanted to cry. She looked at Yamato, and quietly whispered, so only he could hear, "Captain Yamato... is there a way you could keep them quiet? They're giving me a head-ache and I'm trying really hard not to punch Sai for insulting my brother... I'd like to stay civil." Yamato nodded, and Sayomi smiled at him. Just as Naruto called Sai a jerk, Yamato stepped up.

"Four-Pillar Prison Jutsu!" He yelled, as a large prison of wood seemed to grow from the ground behind him and Sayomi. "I'll really toss you guys into this cell if you keep fighting. We don't have much time until we get to the Tenchi Bridge. That being said... We've still got enough time to take a little detour."

"This is..." could be heard from Sakura. Apparently only Sayomi noticed the mumbled words leave Sakura's mouth. She shrugged it off and continued to watch Yamato.

"As your peacemaker, I offer you this suggestion. In order to improve your rapport, I can toss you guys into this cell for a full day or we can stay at a hot spring inn for a night. Which would you prefer? You guys probably don't really know me all that well. I prefer the kind and gentle approach, but I'm not against controlling you by fear, either." Sayomi almost laughed at the 'scary face' he made, that obviously creeped Naruto out. She smiled at Yamato as they headed off to the hot spring he promised.

Her and Sakura were in the hot springs, not really talking, when Naruto was heard yelling, "Don't be looking!"

"Naruto?" Sakura mumbled.

"Shut up with all that talk about my "equipment!" All the women, including Sayomi, laughed.

Later they all went inside to see a marvelous dinner. Naruto and Sakura freaked out. Sai smiled calmly and Sayomi grinned at Yamato. She calmly took a seat next to him and said, "Arigato, Yamato-san." He smiled and nodded at her. She carefully took a piece of food in her chopsticks and began her small feast. Sayomi finished her food quickly, before all of them and sat against a far wall, sketching them. She drew their happy faces and smiled to her self when she finished. She had captured everything – even the glint in Naruto's mischievous eyes and Sakura's peaceful posture. She set her things down and soon fell asleep. In an hour they were finished, and Naruto had a bulging stomach. No one noticed that Sayomi wasn't at the table, not used to hearing her talk anyway. Only Sai really noticed, but didn't bother pointing it out as Yamato started talking. Sakura left and Naruto laid down his cot and fell asleep instantly, not noticing Sayomi's presence. Yamato looked at her. He didn't want to wake her, but that position against the wall must be very uncomfortable. He carefully laid out an extra cot and picked her up. Immediately, she tensed in her sleep, but did not wake fully. She relaxed after realizing who it was. Yamato carefully laid her down. She snuggled into a ball and he lay down on his own mat, across the room. Sai did the same and they all slept peacefully. Sayomi slept for five hours, a new record!

Due to her insomnia, she only got three hours asleep, tops, but strangely, she had no black rings around her eyes like she should. Her insomnia was the whole reason she enjoyed drawing. When she was younger, she would wake up after two or three hours of sleep, and grab some paper and a pencil. She would draw her 'Nii-san' beautiful flowers that came from her imagination. She got up carefully and saw Naruto, sprawled out, boxers showing and snoring loudly, and giggled. She saw Yamato and Sai, both calmly sleeping. She grabbed her sketch pad and pencil. She sat down and did a sketch of Naruto's face; it included the half-open mouth and all. After she finished that she started to draw a flower. Then she drew her 'Okaa-san' and 'Nii-san.' Tears leaked down her face and she quickly wiped them away, wishing not to cry. She had just started drawing a picture of Itachi, when he was six - from an old photograph Mikoto had left with her letter - when Yamato got up. He looked at her, sketching furiously. She looked up at him as he walked out the door with his clothes. Soon Sai got up and went outside with his things, completely ignoring her. Later, as she was finishing the shading on her brother's face, she heard Naruto mumble and looked up at him.

"Sakura-chan, you've got it all wrong." He mumbled, while rolling around a bit. "I'm not peeking! OWW!!!" That was when he started to roll towards the table, hitting himself with a pillow along the way. "Forgive me, Sakura-chan! Sakura-cha..." He had hit the table and the empty coffee pot on top, slid off and landed on his face. He sat up immediately and as he did, Sayomi started laughing at his red face. He mumbled, "Morning already?" and then finally noticed her. She was laughing at him, covering her face with her hands and giggling. He blushed and quickly grabbed his clothes, hurriedly putting them on. When he was dressed he walked over to the now calm Sayomi and looked at her drawing.

"Is that Sasuke!?" He asked, snatching up the sketch book in her lap, and staring at it.

"No, that is Itachi." She said, matter-of-factly. He looked at the drawing closer.

"Really!?"

"Yes. That's him... When he was six." she said, snatching the book back,

"But how do you know what he looked like!? I thought you were given up!?"

"I was! Our Okaa-san left me a picture of them!" She said. She reached into her bag and pulled out and old, bent photo. Sure enough, there were Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto holding Sasuke with one arm and holding Itachi's hand with the other. Sasuke was only two weeks old when the picture was taken and Itachi actually looked... happy? Naruto stared at the picture and slowly handed it back. She got up and they grabbed their things heading outside quickly, since Naruto noticed Sai's stuff was gone and immediately jumped to conclusions. They ran into Yamato.

"Morning, Naruto-kun, Sayomi-chan."

"Captain Yamato! That jerk, Sai..."

"Sai's outside. Your timings perfect. I've got something I want to ask you to do for me... Naruto." He made sure to add the Naruto so Sayomi would know it was just meant for him. She nodded and walked on with a "Bye, Yamato-san" over her shoulder. She went outside to where she saw Sakura talking to Sai. She was barely able to hear the,

"WOW... so you draw." from Sakura. She slowed her pace as she approached.

"Is there something you want?"

"You're foul-mouthed, but you've also got a sensitive side, huh?" Sakura said, pleasantly. "That's a surprise."

Sai smiled lightly. "That fake smile. So you're still not through hitting me, huh?"

"Not quite..." That was Sayomi walked up beside Sai and sat down as if nothing happened. "I'm kidding! I just came to check out your picture. I was wondering what you were drawing."

"I see..."

"At first, I thought you were drawing a landscape since you're drawing out here... but it's an abstract, huh? What's the title of this drawing?" A short pause, but Sai did not answer. "You haven't decided on one yet, have you?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know...? The name of this drawing, a title. You've got something in mind, don't you? I won't laugh, so tell me."

"I've got nothing like that."

"What?!"

"I've drawn tens of thousands of pictures... but I've never given one a title. So this doesn't have one, either..."

"Really... but, you're supposed to give a title to a picture, right? If it's a portrait, you give it the name of the person... Or with other pictures, you use the situation, your feelings or emotions at the time..." Then Sayomi blocked them out. She was tired of their near-pointless conversation. Naruto soon showed up and walked up behind Sayomi, looking at the finishing touches she was adding to her portrait of a six year-old Itachi.

"You're still drawing that?" he asked, a little rudely.

"Why yes, Naruto, I am. I would appreciate it if you would not look at it with such a disgusted face just because you don't like the person it is of, thank you." She said, with acid in her voice. This caught Sakura's interest and she came over for a peek. She had already shut her book and was walking away when Sakura asked to see the picture. Even though Sakura would probably have the same reaction, Sayomi showed her the portrait.

"Is that Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No, it is not." Sayomi said quietly.

"Then who?"

"Itachi," was all Sayomi said before turning away and walking towards Yamato's faint chakra signature.

"How does she know what he looks like!?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"She has a picture of her family." Naruto said, matter-of-factly.

Soon, Sai had spilled the beans of having no emotions and not caring about Naruto. Sayomi and Yamato waited patiently. They left the inn later and Sayomi got the enjoyment of seeing Naruto cower in fear at Yamato 'scary face.' Yamato looked satisfied with the fake smiles. Sayomi's was the only real smile and was soon a light giggle as she watched Naruto freak out. They walked towards the bridge and Sayomi could feel the annoying tension, all the way. They stopped and Yamato walked off the trail, calling to fallow him. He stopped and explained that it might be a trap. Sayomi just nodded, knowing full well that it might be.

"They might be after you, Naruto..." Sayomi bristled with curiosity. Why would a dangerous organization want the goof ball? They continued on and came to a clearing. Yamato made a house for them that night, with a justu! They went inside, up the stairs where Sayomi fell asleep instantly... Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd get six hours of sleep. That was the most amount of sleep she had gotten in her whole life and it was only because she hadn't slept at all and had been on a mission... when she was eleven. She heard them all moving around and then Yamato said to gather around.

"You too, Sayomi." She groaned and got up. No sleep now! "Yes, Yamato-san?" He asked for Sasori's personality and such. "What's this about?" Naruto asked.

"He has to pose as Sasori to catch the spy!" Sayomi snapped at him.

"What's the matter, Sayomi-san?" Yamato asked.

"I won't get any sleep now..." She said in a sigh.

"Why not!?" Naruto yelled.

"I have insomnia. Now that I've been woken up, I won't be able to sleep." They all looked at her and she sighed. "Just continue Yamato-san."

With that, Yamato began to explain their mission. "In the event of a battle, we are to operate with the buddy-system." Sayomi nodded. She was thinking about how they had never seen her skills... "Now, I will give out the buddy-teams. Sakura and I will make the first team. Sayomi, you will also back me up. Naruto and Sai will make the other team."

_"This could be fun," _was all Sayomi could think.

**WHOO!!!! That's the longest chapter I have EVER written!!! XD I feel accomplished. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews motivate me to write more! Oh, I have a POLL set up on my profile that is majorly important to the completion of this story. PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!!! XD XD XD Thank you for reading! And now... moonlit917, you receive your credit! moonlit917 Beta-read this whole chapter (and the last)! I would like to thank her for taking the time to do so! THANK YOU!!! XD XD XD**


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Naruto!!!

**The Mission, Creepy Snake Dude, and Discoveries.**

They stood waiting in the trees. Sai was scoping the area with quickly drawn up mice. The mice began to come back and once more joined the paper on his scroll.

"I don't sense the presence of anyone around the Tenchi Bridge...," he said, after closing the scroll.

I guess that means there won't be any Akatsuki ambush, huh...?" Yamato murmured. "All right! Then let's proceed as planned."

"Right!" Naruto said. Yamato then proceeded to take something out of the pocket of his vest. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"Naruto. Could you take this and hold it towards me?" he said, handing the paper to Naruto. Sayomi looked over his shoulder to see a picture of whom she assumed was Sasori.

"All right, that's good. Hold it towards me." Naruto did so and Yamato began doing hand seals. "Wood style: Transformation!" he yelled. Suddenly he was surrounded by wood. A puff of smoke appeared. When it was cleared, there stood in Yamato's place... The man from the photo. Short and hunched over. Wearing a hat and a large cloak of black with blood red clouds boardered by white. He also wore a mask that hid everything of his face except his tiny, penetrating eyes. The sight made Sayomi shiver, but she was impressed.

"So? Did it turn out okay?" Sounded Yamato's voice from the creature. Hearing his voice come from such an oddity was, well... odd.

"Yes, it did! You look like Sasori's puppet Hiruko in every way." She said a slight awe in her eye.

_"So this isn't what the real Sasori looked like... This is the puppet he used." _Sayomi thought.

"Now I want to adjust the voice. Let me know when it sounds right."

"Yes sir!" Sakura said. Yamato then proceeded through a series of noises that became lower and scrathchier as he went. Some of them sent Naruto into fits of laughter; he was ignored…

"Oh! That's it. That's the voice." Sakura said.

"Then we're going to start the operation now, okay?"

"Your tone is too polite. You need to sound more violent or surly or something..." She tried to explain.

"Oh... that's right. I'm irritable and hate waiting and being kept waiting... Okay, we're starting the operation!" the deep, scratchy voice commanded.

"Right, right! That's what he was like!" said Naruto in his usual energetic tone.

Sayomi was practically jumping for joy. _"The mission is finally starting!"_

"Okay, our opponent should be on alert. We'll split up now! Observe teamwork at all times! Especially you, Naruto!" Yamato said. Naruto looked a little surprised by the last statement. "Don't be jumping out before I give the signal." Naruto nodded, a determined look plastered on his usually grinning face.

"Let's go!" Yamato yelled and they separated. Yamato jumped on the trail while the three chunnin and Sai hid behind a large rock giving a perfect view of Tenchi Bridge. They sat there for awhile. Sayomi noted it was getting close to noon and returned her gaze to the wide bridge.

"Is that him?" she heard Sai ask and immediately looked at the opposite side of the bridge. A person in a dark blue cloak approached. The hood covered their face but judging the physique, it was a male. Slowly he made his way to the bridge and across to the center where he stopped and looked over the edge. Yamato slowly made his way across as well. The man moved so his face was fully in the light, to reveal a boy, of about 16 or 17, with silver hair and glasses. Judging from the murmurs between Naruto and Sakura, his name was Kabuto. The wind made it impossible to hear the conversation but without it, they would not be able to go undetected in that spot.

Suddenly, Yamato pulled a kunai, seemingly as defense against the snake-like man who arrived; but in truth, it had been to capture Kabuto. Sayomi knew all of this with just a glance. Yamato couldn't have sensed the new man... no one could.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto said.

_"That's the one who has Sasuke!?"_ Sayomi thought. _"I might be able to meet him after all..."_

"What do we do?!" Naruto asked, a little panicked.

"We just have to stand by until Captain gives us instructions," Sakura answered solemnly. They all turned back to watching, only to see Kabuto attack Yamato. Yamato flew through the air before Orochimaru's snakes entangled him. Yamato was replaced with a wooden dummy while he landed safely, somewhat away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sayomi noted he was clutching his arm. They continued to talk. Then Yamato gave the signal. Sayomi knew that Orochimaru had known of them. She had secretly been using her Sharingan to read their lips. They all jumped out. Sai, Naruto, and Sakura in front of Yamato while Sayomi stayed behind him.

"Let's see who's gotten stronger, you or Sasuke?" Orochimaru said. Sayomi could feel Naruto's chakra getting out of control, but was too pissed to try and stop it. She didn't like the way Sasuke's name sounded on the snake man's tongue.

"Give Sasuke...back...!" Naruto said, pure venom dripping from his tone. A red cloud of some sort began leaking from his body. The snake man looked on with mild interest. The way he looked at Naruto was almost unnatural, and it was certainly creepy.

"Sasuke came to us because he wanted to. For a man, you're too obsessed... about the past. You need to restrain yourself," Kabuto said smartly. No one seemed to take his annoying advice.

"Shut up, four-eyes!" Sakura yelled. "You don't even know how Naruto feels... Stop acting so cold about everything!" (**AN:** OK. All the dialog in this chapter is from the episode I copied it from (yes I know, perfectionist) but anyway, what kinda insult if four-eyes!? And of course he acts cold about everything! He's a fucking villain!)

"If you want to know about Sasuke, try forcing it out of me... If you can, that is...," Orochimaru said, an evil smirk in play. Naruto then jumped at him, breaking the wood he had stood on. He appeared in front of Orochimaru and, WHAM!!! Orochimaru went flying, breaking through trees along the way. The cloud of red had formed into what appeared to be a fox, cloaking Naruto. Sayomi activated her Sharingan and gasped.

"A cloak of pure chakra..." she murmured. Naruto glared at Kabuto.

"Naruto... You've grown considerably as a Jinchuriki Host."

_"Jinchuriki!? A holder of a tailed beast...? That explains a lot,"_ Sayomi thought.

Ten minutes of staring at Kabuto. Sayomi saw Orochimaru's chakra signature through her Sharingan. He was just next to the bridge and was slowly walking back. He came back into the open, on the other side of the bridge. He had his head down and his arms laying loosely at his sides. Sayomi nearly gasped at the sight of his face when he looked up. The face they had seen earlier was now torn to reveal the face of another ninja. The real face had pale skin and white hair could be seen. He still had Orochimaru's eyes though... Meaning Orochimaru had taken his body for himself. The thought scared Sayomi a little, but not much.

"You're starting to become more like a Jinchuriki Host, aren't you?" Orochimaru said, continuing his approach towards Naruto. "I get it... So that's why you were chosen to keep watch over him, huh?" he asked Yamato. "So my experiment turned out to be somewhat useful..."

_"Experiment?"_ ran through both Sakura and Sayomi's minds. They both looked at Yamato.

"The Leaf should be thanking me a little more for this... Don't you agree, my adorable little test subject...?" Yamato glared at Orochimaru.

"Test subject?" Kabuto asked. It seemed as though they'd forgotten about Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Sayomi... "Who the hell is this person?" Orochimaru covered his face with his hand, repairing it.

"It happened... a long time ago, when I was still in the Hidden Leaf Village... I wanted the power of the 1st Hokage, the only one among all Shinobi who could use the Wood Style Ninjutsu and control the Tailed Beasts at will. I once conducted an experiment where I took some DNA information from the remains of the 1st Hokage and implanted genetic components from that DNA into the cells of sixty children. But their bodies violently rejected it, and they died while kicking and struggling... Around the time when I was about to give up, I ended up being tracked by another one of my experiments and had to leave the village, leaving my laboratory just as it was. I thought all the test subjects had died, but I never thought one of them would still be alive." Sayomi was now so mad she was seeing red; she was even shaking.

_"Who could do that without feeling an ounce of guilt!?"_ She screamed in her head.

"I see... So it looks like we'll be now be able to obtain a sample from a product of old research." Kabuto said, a sly smirk on his lips.

"More important than that... I'd like to test out how strong my Sasuke has become by having him fight against Naruto." Sayomi's vision was blurred with red spots now. She was trying extremely hard not to charge the snake Sannin. She even dug her nails into the palms of her hands, causing them to bleed. The pain was a light comfort.

"He doesn't... He doesn't belong to you...!" Naruto said in a struggling voice. The cloak of red chakra began to move faster. The fire of it becoming more intense. "Don't talk about Sasuke in front of me... like he belongs to you!"

Even as the fire intensified and the wind began to sting, Orochimaru's devious smile never left his face. Sayomi didn't care about the sting of the wind, the pain in her hands, or the massive evil chakra emanating from Naruto; no, she wanted to personally smack that grin off of the creepy snake man's face.

"How dare you talk of my brother like he is your... your... your toy!" Sayomi yelled at the top of her lungs. Upon hearing the word 'brother,' Orochimaru looked at her, a twinkle in his eye that made her want to cringe. The look didn't last long, for he looked back into Naruto's eyes. The boy exploded with more chakra. The wind blew even harder and began to sound like a woman... screaming...

**WHOO!!!! Not the longest chapter ever but it's almost 2,000 words... XD I hope you liked this chapter... It's kinda more of a filler. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews make me oh so happy and they encourage me to write more! And of course, moonlit917 receives credit for beta reading! THANK YOU!!! XD XD XD**


End file.
